Danganronpa: Tall Tales and Other Murders
by ChaoticMercy
Summary: Two world collide as Hope's Peak hopes to integrate both worlds together through a new program. But someone caught wind of this and is using it for their own purpose. Will Reality and Fantasy be able to coexist or will they tear each other apart. SYOC (15/15 CLOSED)
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so I decided to try giving this a try again. I'm trying to improve myself and I've done some side writing to bring back my creative muse. I will try not to make the same mistakes as I did the last time.**

A humming was heard as a young woman was sitting in her room, flipping through her spell book as her free hand was making gestures as sparkles fell from her finger tips. A traditional black witch hat sat on her short purple hair, blue eyes scanning the pages. Her dark purple dress swished slightly as she tapped her heeled feet against the floor as she read.

You all are probably confused, so let me backtrack a bit. You know all those beings that exists only in fairytales? Witches, Demons, Vampires, Angels, Werewolves, Zombies, all that stuff. Well, the thing is, all those things are real, they exist alongside regular humans. But given that humans don't always have the best reaction to things they don't understand, these beings have decided to keep their presence hidden in plain sight.

Or at least they are trying, but beings like Hanako Kisaragi here make that somewhat difficult.

**Hanako Kisaragi**

**Ultimate Witch**

Hanako doesn't quite like to keep her magic using abilities on the down low, causing quite a few near discoveries of her true nature. Luckily she has a fall back of being a street magician to help explain away a few things.

She knew the dangers of what could happen should she be exposed but she couldn't help it. She wanted to flaunt her magic out in the open and amaze everyone she could. If only humans wouldn't be so frightened if she were to do as she pleased. It was a wish of hers, but alas, some things may not be possible in her lifetime.

"Ugh, where is the spell I need?" Hanako grumbled to herself as she stopped flipping through the book. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a simple retrieval spell."

She sighed before she suddenly perked up a bit. She made a come here gesture with her free hand as a letter flew into her room, landing in her outstretched hand.

"Hello, what's this?" Hanako asked herself as she opened her letter and read the contents inside.

_"Hello Ultimate Witch_

_Don't be alarmed that we know your true nature, Hope's Peak has been very aware of the secret for quite a while. This letter comes to you in hopes that you might be interested in our new program._

_We would like you, along with 15 other applicants, to become part of our new class intending to start the process of joining our two worlds as one. We would be honored if you would join us in this but understand if you have some misgivings._

_We look forward to your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Hope's Peak Academy_

"A class with both humans and our kind, huh?" Hanako asked, a smile spreading across her face. "Sounds like my kind of class. Besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

**So, yeah, this is the idea I had for this. I hope you all like the premise. Now, I'm gonna need 15 OCs for this, so let me give you the rules.**

**1\. Please only send your OCs through PM. If you send it through review, I will ignore it.**

**2\. No recycled characters. If your character is part of a series that isn't confirmed to be cancelled and you don't have the author's confirmation it is, I will not accept it.**

**3\. The theme of this Killing Game is Reality vs. Fantasy, please keep this in mind when making your OC. Also, please don't use canon Talents, this includes both games and anime.**

**4\. If your OC is accepted, please try to review at least every other chapter.**

**5\. This one will have a deadline, at the end of August is when the deadline is, so don't rush to get your OC to me, take your time, as this will not be first come, first serve.**

**6\. A friend of mine has introduced me to the idea of duos, so this is my rule. I will be accepting two duos should anyone want to send any. BUT, the duos I accept will either be One Reality Talent, One Fantasy Talent each or Two Reality Talents and Two Fantasy Talents, keep that in mind.**

**7\. No perfect characters, it makes for a boring story.**

Now**, with that out of the way, let me give you the form.**

BASIC

Name**:**

**Nickname(if any):**

**Gender:**

**Age(15-18):**

**Height and Weight(feet and pounds please):**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Talent:**

**APPEARANCE**

**General Appearance (eye color, hair color and style, skin tone, body type, stuff like that):**

**Outfit:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear(nobody's sleeping naked):**

**Accessories:**

**Anything else(scars, burns, tattoos, stuff like that):**

**BACKGROUND**

**Personality (Please be detailed here, I want at least a paragraph or two if you can manage that):**

**Backstory(Again, details are your friend here. Include how they discovered their talent, if that is applicable, and how they have used their talent to make themselves known):**

**Family/Friends/Anyone Important (if they have any):**

**Likes(at least three):**

**Dislikes(same as Likes):**

**Fears:**

**Secrets(something that may be used as a motivation should be helpful):**

**Quirks and Mannerisms:**

**OTHER**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**If**** your OC is a regular human, how would they react to discovering the hidden world around them:**

**How would they react to being in a Killing Game:**

**Reaction to Body Discovery Announcement (both Innocent and Guilty):**

**Investigation Role(Innocent and Guilty):**

**Class Trial Role(Innocent and Guilty):**

**Reaction to being accused(Innocent and Guilty):**

**Reaction to being caught:**

**Executions ideas(give me a general idea of what you think their execution would be. If you don't have an idea, it's fine):**

**Who would they be friends with:**

**Who would they be enemies with:**

**Romance?(If yes, tell me who they would be in a relationship with and how they would act around their crush):**

**Killer, Victim, Survior, Mastermind(Give me a ranking of what you would most like to least like):**

**Justification for Killer:**

**Justification for Victim:**

**Justification for Survior:**

**Justification for Mastermind:**

**Motive to Kill:**

**Free Time Events:**

**Quotes(Give me at least five so I know how your character would talk like):**

**Extra(Anything else you would like to add):**


	2. Update

**Okay everyone, it's time to reveal who got accepted into my story! For those that didn't get accepted, I'm very sorry but you can try again next time, should I make another SYOC. Anyways, here they are!**

**Girls**

**1\. Hanako Kisaragi- Ultimate Witch (Me)**

**2\. Phoebe Zemira Augsburger- Ultimate Missonary (Prince PokePersona)**

**3\. Mal Martin- Ultimate Necromancer (Shirasaur)**

**4\. Konohana Nire- Ultimate Student (The Rose Shadow21)**

**5\. Yuria Aizumi- Ultimate Ice Skater (Emma2448)**

**6\. Coralia Riveros- Ultimate Ichthyologist (Abitat Eco)**

**7\. Mila von Buskirk- Ultimate Hunter (Crimson Spider Lily)**

**8\. Yvette Dorval- Ultimate Caplata (tobi is an artist too)**

**Boys**

**1\. Lochlann Mac Colla- Ultimate Angler (Ziggymia123)**

**2\. Kenzo Okamoto- Ultimate Street Racer (Swordsman795)**

**3\. Noburo Ieguchi- Ultimate Thanatologist (Prince PokePersona)**

**4\. Chase Gregory- Ultimate Golfer (Ziggymia123)**

**5\. Atsushi Yoshioka- Ultimate Special Effects Technician (cryptidren (Duo))**

**6\. Takeshi Takahashi- Ultimate Foley Artist (cryptidren (Duo))**

**7\. Aster Angelopoulos- Ultimate Astronomer (Crimson Spider Lily)**

**8\. Koichi Akasaka- Ultimate Mask Maker (cryptidren)**

**Now I'm gonna start working on the official prologue now so everyone can properly meet these characters! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 0-1

**Okay everyone, here's the official start of my newest SYOC! I'll only be introducing some of the characters each chapter for the Prologue****, since last time, I didn't do too well in properly doing that. Anyways, let's get started!**

Prologue 1-1: Happily Ever... Never?

Hanako smiled softly as she arrived at her destination, thanks to the car the school had used to pick her up. She would've used her broom, more fun that way in her opinion, but they already offered and why deny it?

"A little cliché. But it is a rather adorable mansion." She commented to herself as she gazed upon the lone mansion sitting on the hill she was on. Hope's Peak thought it would be good to put the class somewhere off campus so other classes wouldn't interfere or mess up their goal.

"Fashionably late, but that means I don't have to wait to introduce myself to everyone. Let's see who my darling classmates will be." Hanako smiled as she walked up to the mansion and stepped inside, the door closing behind her with a finalizing click.

The inside of the mansion was quite... odd, would be the best word to describe it. The entrance hall was fancy enough, the walls were monochrome, white base with black lines drawn over it in various patterns, offset with a red carpet, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. While that was to be expected, the entrance hall also had a number of doorways along the walls as well, but most of them were taped or boarded up, giving the impression that they were under construction. The only doorway that was available to go through was the one directly across from the entrance.

"Not my choice of decor, but very nice." Hanako said as she walked towards the open doorway. She was quite surprised that nobody was there though, not even some kind of chaperone, as fun as they were to mess with and leave behind as they were, it was a bit offsetting. But before she could dwell on that feeling, two voices were heard arguing up ahead.

"Come on, it's been so long since I've encountered someone like me! You have to tell me who reanimated you! I don't remember reanimating you anyways!"

"How many times do I have to say this before you leave me alone? I was born like this."

Well, less of an argument, and more of an extrovert and introvert meeting for the first time. Wording was a bit odd though, reanimation and such, but a very distinct smell reached Hanako's nose as she drew near, completing the puzzle. The Undead couldn't really hide their scent of rotting and decaying flesh very well without help from a proper glamour.

She finally reached the pair of Undead, but they were obviously too engrossed in their conversation to notice her arrival. Oh well, it's would be fun to watch the two's adorable little spat continue as she took in their appearance.

The first one to catch her attention was the girl. She was a tiny little thing, though her tri-colored hair seemed to be trying to make up for that. The mostly pink hair was almost defying gravity with how spiky it was, along with the occasional patches of red or light blue hair amongst the spiked mess. Incredibly skinny too, I mean, she's almost the literal definition of skin and bones, with only what Hanako could assume to be baby fat on the girl's cheeks, the ashen dark brown skin was clinging to her bones. Her black eyes were wide and innocent looking, the color matched with her blackened hands, from her finger tips to the middle of her palms.

Though, Hanako was lucky to even glimpse at the girl's hands with the oversized mess she was wearing. A beige shirt covered her body, obviously around 3 times her size or maybe more, hard to guess since the majority of it was tucked into a pair of, possibly corduroy, cut off shorts, which were held up by a pair of brown and black checkered suspenders, although how good a job they were doing was debatable due to the haphazardness of how they were placed. And over all of that, an orange windbreaker with several pockets on it and a leather crossbody bag, both of which seem to be filled with stuff. On her bare feet were black sandals.

Glancing at the other Undead person, a boy this time, she noticed his appearance was somewhat similar to the girl, causing Hanako to sigh a bit. Maybe they wouldn't mind her using some magic to spruce up their outfits a bit?

Anyways, putting that thought away for later, the boy seemed to be even messier then the girl. His hair was dual colored, mostly a very dark muddy green with brown bangs, kinda similar to a swamp in color. The bangs themselves almost reached his droopy looking eyes, the color somewhat clashing with the purple of the eyes, along with the dark eyebags that were under them. He was pretty much almost as skinny as the girl he was talking with, only difference for that was that he was considerably taller then both the girl and Hanako. Though it was hard to see, Hanako could make out some pale skin on him, that had a bit of a greenish tint to it, along with maybe some mud or mud color patches? It was very hard to tell with how much he covered himself up.

His mouth and nose was covered in an admittedly cute mask with a panda design on it. Besides that, everything else he was wearing was either covered in dirt, blood, or both. His undershirt was grey and tiny little holes in it, revealing little bits of skin to help confirm its proper color. Over that was a open green blazer jacket with black button with a classic zombie design on it, bloody scratch marks, bite marks, mud and moss all over it with the sleeves ripped off halfway. On his arms were dirty bandages wrapped tightly around them, with a white skull beaded braclet on his right wrist and a black one on his left wrist. His hands were covered in blue latex gloves, with two rings over them on his middle fingers, both golden. The right one jade green and the left one a black gem. Around his neck was a loose green and purple striped tie with small holes in it. He was also wearing blue, stained, distressed jeans that had tears on the knees, with more holes along the upper part of the jeans, with a fanny pack around his waist. And a pair of dark purple and brown running shoes to complete the outfit.

"Oh! Hello!" The female Undead said when the two finally noticed Hanako standing there. She quickly went up to the witch, a big grin on her face. "You must be our final classmate, since I haven't seen you before. I'm Gerald, the Ultimate Necromancer!"

**Mal 'Gerald' Martin**

**Ultimate Necromancer**

"I'm Hanako Kisaragi, the Ultimate Witch. That's an interesting Talent there, very fitting, all things considered." Hanako said, smiling lightly.

"I know, right? I'm like the perfect kind of person for the Talent!" Gerald giggled. "Oh! You're a Witch? What kind of magic can you do? Wait, you're the Ultimate Witch, so you must know every magic there is, right?"

Hanako chuckled lightly. "Sweet little thing, aren't you? But yes, I do know a lot of spells and magics, but not everything. At least, not yet." She said before she looked over at the Undead boy that was trying his best to blend in with the wall, despite the clashing colors of his clothes and the wall.

"..." The boy sighed when he saw he couldn't get out of the conversation. "Guess you want me to introduce myself now. Noburo Ieguchi, Ultimate Thanatologist."

**Noburo Ieguchi**

**Ultimate Thanatologist**

"Are you done talking to me now?" Noburo asked, looking two steps away from leaving.

"But I still have so many questions for you!" Gerald happily whined as she stared up at Noburo, if that was possible.

"You want to leave the company to two cute girls, Nooby~?" Hanako teased lightly with a smirk.

"... It's Noburo." Noburo said, somewhat deadpanned. "And I don't care, I just want to be alone." He said before he finally decided to go ahead and walk away.

"Wait! But my questions!" Gerald said as she chased after the boy.

"Those two are going to be fun." Hanako said to herself as she resumed walking. "I hope my other classmates are just as fun."

The hallways had a similar color and design scheme as the entrance hall, if only broken by the occasional painting, pieces of furniture, and mostly locked doors. Mostly, since down the hall, Hanako could see a door that was left open carelessly, and went up to it.

Stepping through the door, she saw that she had entered a study of sorts, with a desk and chair set in front of a large window looking out towards the back of the mansion, the window itself was framed with thorned vines, oddly enough. And to the side was a wall of shelves filled with books and various nick nacks, with someone in front of the shelf, holding a book.

The person was a boy who looked as old as she was, with disheveled blond hair, kinda like he didn't care how it looked, with violet eyes. His pale skin really stood out with the outfit that covered his tall, slender frame. A purple hoodie under an open denim jacket with a pair of black pants and black boots. It felt a little underwhelming with how little care and detail was in the other's appearance, but that was probably because she had first encountered those two fun Undead, anything following them would probably feel like that.

"Oh, and here I thought I already met everyone." The boy said as he casually dropped the book to the ground and walked up to Hanako.

"I just arrived. I'm Hanako Kisaragi."

"I would ask what Talent you have, but I won't since I don't really care and it's pretty obvious. Astor Angelopoulos, Astronomer."

**Astor Angelopoulos**

**Ultimate Astronomer**

"You don't look like a typical astronomer, but I guess not everyone can look like what their talent is." Hanako shrugged.

"I live for me, and only me. I don't see a reason to dress up." Astor said. "Well, unless I feel like it."

"That's the only reason?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, why? What other reason could I have? I don't bother with other people think anyways, like some people." Astor said, causing Hanako's eyebrow to twitch at the subtle jab.

Before she could form a retort, the sound of running was heard outside the room. They looked out the door to see Gerald still chasing after Noburo.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"No! I want to know what makes you tick! Let me find out!"

"Just drop it!" Noburo shouted before he seemed to trip over nothing.

"Yatta!" Gerald yelled happily as she dived at Noburo, causing a tussle between the two. Hanako couldn't help but giggle at the sight before she noticed something, a shadow of a walking cane was sticking out on the floor where the two were running. She followed the shadow to the actual cane and to the person holding it.

The person turned out to be a girl who was about as tall as Hanako herself was. She had long, wavy black hair, it wasn't done up or anything, leaving it at her lower back, though she did have a wide light blue cloth headband in it. She had mischievous, almond shaped, purple eyes, and caramel colored skin. On her ears were small gold hoop earrings, and around her neck was a gold chain necklace with a crystal heart charm on it. She was wearing a white off the shoulder blouse with a pink corset, gold braclets traveling down her arms, along with a short black skirt and black boots, leaving her knees exposed. The cane she was holding turned out to be a black cane with a red diamond handle, well she guessed, since the handle was in the girl's hand at the moment.

"Yeah, you're our second magic user in our group." Astor said from beside Hanako.

"Appears so, but her magic must be limited to a certain category. Wouldn't make much sense any other way, would it?" Hanako said, to which Astor just shrugged, causing her to sigh. "Well, I should go meet the competition, I suppose. Hopefully she'll be fun to play with." She walked up to the other magic user, gaining her attention.

"You must be my last classmate. Hmph, better late then never I suppose. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself! I am Yvette Dorval, the Ultimate Caplata!"

**Yvette Dorval**

**Ultimate Caplata**

The introduction was enhanced more as she spread her arms out, tarot cards floating from one hand to the other in an arc. "No need to comment, you're impressed, I know." Yvette said cockily.

"Oh yes, very cute." Hanako said, giggling lightly.

"Cute?! I'm the most powerful sorceress to ever live!" Yvette scowled, her hands clenching into fists.

"Well, in your field, I will admit. But compared to me, not quite sweetheart. Hanako Kisaragi, Ultimate Witch." Hanako smirked, showing off her own magic power by lighting a fire on her fingertips and let it dance around her body, eventually coming back to her hand where she snuffed it out.

Yvette flinched lightly at the display. "Ultimate Witch, huh? Most of your power must be used to keep up a glamour then so you can be around decent company."

"That's only when a witch drains her magic to the point it starts affecting her body. And as you can tell from my flawless features and the magic you can no doubt feel, I run no risk of doing that for a long time, sweetie~" Hanako said, crossing an arm over her chest and resting her hand on her cheek.

Yvette's eyebrow twitched. "Tch, whatever, I doubt you have much control of all that magic anyways."

Before Hanako could refute and rile Yvette further, Gerald suddenly appeared at Hanako's side. "I forgot, I want to show you some of the cool people here that I've met!"

"Oh? But what about playing with Nooby-Boy over there?" Hanako asked.

"It's Noburo!" Noburo cut in, finally getting himself off the ground. "And that wasn't playing, she assaulted me. I should've just locked myself in my dorm room when I had the chance." The zombie boy grumbled as he stalked away.

Gerald pouted. "Party pooper, but anyways, let me show you them!"

"Alright, lead the way." Hanako said.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do. And how you interact with the others may be interesting." Astor said.

"Sure, the more the merrier, let's go!" Gerald said merrily as she lead the two down the hallway, further into the mansion they were staying in.

**And here we are, my first official chapter! And the introduction of four awesome characters! Hopefully I did them justice. Who do you all like the most so far? I'm planning on introducing at least four or five more characters next chapter so look forward to that. See y'all next time!**


	4. Chapter 0-2

**Okay, here is the next part of the prologue with more characters introduces here! I hope you all like them, and that I did them justice. Anways, here we go!**

**Prologue 1-2: Happily Ever... Never?**

Hanako smiled indulgently as she and Aster were leading down the hallways by an enthusiastic Gerard, who was talking about whatever came to her mind. It was honestly cute how full of life the little undead was, well, not literally but, you know what I mean.

"... And we even found a door to the backyard! They have this big ol' pond full of a bunch of little fishies and everything!" Gerard said as she spun around to face the two. "Though the fencing is kinda weird."

"Weird how?" Hanako asked, curious.

"It's kinda like a big ol' greenhouse back there but the glass is replaced like bars, like a lot of bars, like a birdhouse!" Gerard said before she paused for a bit. "I probably should've said it was like a birdhouse."

Hanako giggled lightly and patted Gerard's head. "Let's go see this backyard then."

"Okay!" Gerard said as she lead the way.

"At least she's good for staving off boredom." Aster said as they followed the Undead.

"She is adorable." Hanako smiled as they soon reached the entrance to the backyard, heading out into it.

Seeing the backyard for themselves, they could say Gerard's description wasn't too far off. The backyard itself was like a large walkthrough garden, flowers lining the walkways with almost each walkway leading to different fish ponds, each with different types of fish inside. A pool was built into the other side of the garden, and where the fence would normally be, a large cage-like structure was built, encasing the entire backyard.

"Oh, what fascinating environments, and the fish are in perfect health. Oh, it's so wonderful!" A female voice snapped Hanako out of her observation, making her turn to match the person with the voice.

The girl was fairly tall with peach colored skin, her face was an oval shape with a slightly pointed chin, her small nose upturned, with freckles dusting her face on either side of it, and her thin, pale red lips were set in a smile as her aquamarine eyes observed the fish in the pond. Her stormy green hair was done up in a low ponytail that was set over her right shoulder, which also had a single blue highlight running through it, along with two small woven pliats were hung on either side of her chin, held there by blue ribbions. The hair across her head was swept back on both sides and held there by seashell hair clips.

She had a bronze chain necklace with a pearl embedded locket set over a sleeveless orange turtleneck sweater, which had a number of seathemed brooches set in a circle on the left side. Hung over her shoulder was a research satchel that was likely filled with items, and a brown wristwatch with a crystal face on her arm. Her skirt brushed against her ankles, which had seashell anklets around them, with a cream colored shall that had the ends tied around her waist. The skirt itself had different hues of blue going down it, starting light and getting darker as it went down, with various sea creatures decorating it with silvery bubbles floating all along it. On her feet were heeled bronze sandals with straps.

Hanako walked up to the girl, though the other didn't notice, still engrossed in watching the fish in the pond. "Enjoying the view there?"

The girl let out a small startled sound before she turned to Hanako, making her giggle a bit. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I should've noticed you sooner."

"It's fine, dear, don't worry." Hanako said, waving off her apology with a smile. "I'm Hanako Kisaragi, Ultimate Witch."

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Hanako. Your magic must be powerful to earn you such a title. I can only imagine the possibilities of what you can do with it."

"Just Hanako, please." Hanako smiled more as an embarrassed blush spread on the other's face.

"Of course, I suppose finding out a world previously unknown existed has me a bit excited at the possibilities. I should properly introduce myself, I'm Coralia Riveros, but you can call me Cora if you like. As for my talent, well, it's rather boring compared to yours, but I'm the Ultimate Ichthyologist."

**Coralia Riveros**

**Ultimate Ichthyologist**

"So, you study fish, is that right?" Hanako asked.

"That's right! I just find them so fascinating and there's so little we know about the creatures that live in the sea, don't you think so?" Coralia asked.

"You're very enthusiastic about your subject." Aster commented.

"Oh, pardon me." Coralia blushed a bit. "I just can't help myself, and I feel like I have less and less time to tell everyone about marine life in general."

"Why's that?" Hanako asked, curious before they heard a splash coming from nearby.

"Oh, I think I got a big one!" A new voice said as Coralia rushed over to the sound.

"These ponds aren't for fishing!"

"I'll put it back, don't worry!" The new male voice said casually as Hanako turned to see the spectical of Coralia trying to stop the new guy from reeling in his fish.

Speaking of the new guy, he looked rather soft in appearance, for lack of a better term. His black hair was a wavy mess, curling along his neck and ears, which had small black hoops pierced in them, complimenting his large dark eyes. He was rather pale, with a beauty mark at the bottom right corner of his mouth. He had a swimmer's build that was under the comfortable looking clothes he was wearing. Which was a white T-shirt, which looked to be his undershirt as he had a long sleeved button-up shirt tied around his waist, half dark blue and the other half white, with black jeans and surprisingly no shoes on his feet. Though around his feet was a grey, fur lined coat that was placed in an odd way, making it rather difficult if someone were to come up and try to grab it.

Altogether, the boy seemed rather carefree and go with the flow, even when he had someone yelling at him.

"Oh, there's a new person I haven't seen!" The boy said as he tossed his catch back into the water before going over to Hanako. "Hello, I'm the Ultimate Angler, Lochlann Mac Colla."

**Lochlann Mac Colla**

**Ultimate Angler**

"But you can call me Loch, I can be a bit of a mouthful." He said with a wink.

Hanako stared at him for a bit before letting out a chuckle. "Cute, but you're barking up the wrong tree here."

"What do you mean?" Loch asked, confused.

"Oh." Cora realized with a blush.

"Flirting won't work on me, at least not from you." Hanako explained. "Nothing against you."

"Alright, if you say so." Loch said with a smile and a shrug, showing off his easy going attitude.

Hanako was about to say something else when the sound of the backdoor opening caught their attention as they all looked to see who was coming out.

It turned out to be a girl with long silvery hair that was loose, with a few braids here and there and a silver tiara set on top of her head. Her eyes were light purple in color, with what looked like some specks of blue as she got closer to get more details. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, and she had an athletic build to her. Covering her was a short, shimmering dress that was blue, going dark to light down to the hem with a sweetheart neckline and a white, tulle petticoat. Over all that was a slightly sheer, blue, long sleeve shrug fastened at her neck by a sapphire brooch and around her waist was a belt with ice skates fastened onto it, with dark blue wedges on her feet.

But what really caught their attention was the wings coming out from her back, shimmering and shaped like silver and blue shards of glass. Seems she didn't care to hide her fairy heritage from her classmates.

"No place to practice here either. Looks like I'll have to make one."

The fairy said to herself, walking over to the pool on the other side. Hanako walked over to her as she seemed to contemplate something.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet." Hanako said.

The fairy glanced over at her for a second before dismissing her over her thinking. "Yuria Aizumi, Ultimate Ice Skater, if you must know."

**Yuria Aizumi**

**Ultimate Ice Skater**

"Quite the cold shoulder you got there." Hanako said.

Yuria sighed before turning to her. "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. Let me do what I need to do for now and maybe I'll talk to you later." She said before she turned back to the pool, placing her hand on the water surface before it started freezing over. Once it was completely frozen over, Yuria tapped on it to test it's strength before nodding to herself. "Not the most ideal, but it'll do."

The fairy slipped on her skates before she got onto the makeshift ice rink, performing a few routines, catching the attention of everyone else who was in the backyard and caused them to gather around. Hanako looked over at the crowd and back at Yuria.

"Hm, maybe I'll try later. I still have more classmates to meet after all." She said as she headed to the door. Before she could open it, the door swung open itself, prompting her to look up at the person who almost bumped into her.

The male in front of her had bleached blonde hair, that was parted to the left, rather dark eyes, they were almost black with how little color she could see in them and they were rather close to each other. His skin was somewhat tanned, though that couldn't hide the rather large scar that ran across the front of his neck. His outfit was rather simply, a white designer shirt under a black and white souvenir jacket, that she could tell something was on the back but couldn't see what, just yet anyways, black track pants with white vertical stripes, and white sneakers on his feet. Rather monochrome, all things considered.

"Pardon me." The boy said as he noticed her presence.

"No worries, no harm done." Hanako reassured, though he didn't seem like he cared either way honestly. "I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Hanako Kisaragi, I'm the Ultimate Witch."

"Kenzo Okamoto, Ultimate Street Racer. Some call me the White Phoenix, I just call myself skilled."

**Kenzo Okamoto**

**Ultimate Street Racer**

"Hm, and why would they call you that?" Hanako asked, curious.

"There are several reasons, but I'd rather not waste time getting into a debate on which one is right or not." Kenzo said bluntly.

"And what if I want to?" Hanako chuckled.

Kenzo merely gave her a mildly annoyed look before he looked past her. "So, what's all the noise back here?"

"Our ice fairy decided to practice her routine on the pool. She must've felt rather bored." Hanako shrugged.

"Right. Well, I'm not much for crowding." Kenzo said, turning back to head inside, letting go of the door as he walked away.

"You know it's rude to shut a door on a lady." Hanako said as she appeared beside him.

"Why are you following me?" Kenzo muttered as he side-eyed her.

"You remind me of Noobie." Hanako merely replied.

She could see the thought traveling around in his head before he gave a response. "Noburo?"

"You two are such fun to tease!" Hanako giggled.

Kenzo let out a sigh as the two walked down the hall, into more unknown territory inside the mansion.

**Okay, whew! Finally got this done! Sorry about the wait, a lot of thing came up that kinda put this on the back burner, along with the fact that my brain was fighting against itself the entire process I was writing this but I'm glad it's finally out. Also, a word about Aster and Gerard's names in this and last chapter, my auto-correct hates their names, to put it simply.**

**So, do you all like the newly introduced classmates? Do you have a new favorite or not? Hopefully I did them all justice. Anyways, I'm rambling, see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 0-3

**And here we are with another chapter.**** It's been a little while, I know.**** But here we are and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Prologue 1-3: Happily Ever... Never?

"Come on, just a little hint?"

"Would you just stop?!"

Hanako giggled as Kenzo glared at her. She just loved his reactions to all of her teasing, getting easily riled up.

"Well, if you just told me~" Hanako smirked teasingly.

"I'm not telling, just leave me alone!" Kenzo pushed past her and stalked down the hall.

"Geez, I wonder who pushed his buttons." Hanako mock pouted. "Guess I'll have to find someone else entertaining." She said as she continued walking herself.

She continued down the hallway for a bit before she heard some noise coming from a slightly opened door. She stepped towards the door and opened it, looking inside to see a rather elegant dining room with a long table set in the middle of it, with enough seats to hold presumably all the students. She didn't really have time to count. Voices caught her attention as she turned towards the source, finding two boys talking to each other.

The rather tall boy to the left was more quiet then the other one, mostly letting the other one do the talking. He had rather long and ruffled indigo colored hair, long enough to go over his eyes, which were magenta in color from the glimpses she could see, and pale skin. He was wearing a blue-grey hoodie that covered his rather wirey frame with the string tied in a bow, with a black shirt peeking out a bit at the bottom, and a purple scarf around his neck, along with the grey headphones on his head. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands and dark blue shorts covered his legs, with blue shoes and black socks on his feet.

He looked rather underdressed compared to the other boy, who was a lot more animated, and shorter then him.

The more talkative boy had short tea green hair and mint green eyes, complimenting his tanned skin. He was wearing a white polo shirt that had yellow sleeves and a green necktie fastened around his neck, over that was a black blazer that had gold buttons. A pair of chino cloth trousers held up by a leather belt was under that with a pair of dark green sneakers on his feet, which look kinda out of place with how the rest of his outfit is.

The taller boy seemed to notice her presence since his eyes looked in her direction, his rather bored expression more clear, but Hanako noticed a spark of interest in his eyes when they glanced back at his companion.

"Oh, you're new, aren't ya?" Seems the other noticed her now as well.

"You could say that." Hanako said as she stepped towards them. "I recently arrived and felt that I should introduce myself to everyone. Hanako Kisaragi, Ultimate Witch."

"A witch? Like for real?!" The shorter boy seemed rather excited about that. "What am I saying? The letter said that there would be otherworldly beings in our class! You have to show me your magic some time!"

"Maybe after introductions." Hanako smiled.

"Oh right, sorry!" The boy chuckled. "I'm Takeshi Takahashi! I'm the Ultimate Foley Artist!"

**Takeshi Takahashi**

**Ultimate Foley Artist**

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what that is." Hanako said, tilting her head.

"I work in movies, I create all the everyday sounds that are heard in movies. It's a lot of fun!" Takeshi smiled before turning to the taller boy. "Come on, Atsu-chan, your turn!"

Hanako giggled as 'Atsu-chan' sighed and looked back at her. "Atsushi Yoshioka. Ultimate Special Effects Technician."

**Atsushi Yoshioka**

**Ultimate Special Effects Technician**

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Hanako asked.

"He's just shy! Don't worry, once you get to know him, he'll be talking your ear off!" Takeshi said, though the look Atsushi was giving him said otherwise.

"I'll be looking forward to that, Atsu-chan~" Hanako giggled as Atsushi sent her an annoyed look.

"Shut up." Atsushi said before Takeshi looked at him in reprimand.

"Atsu-chan, you can't just say that to people!"

"Yeah, listen to him." Hanako smirked as she slid up to Takeshi's side, causing Atsushi to glare at her a bit. 'A bit possessive much?' Hanako thought to herself.

"Whatever. Let's go, Takkun." Atsushi said before he headed to the door.

"Atsu-chan! Wait!" Takeshi said before he looked at Hanako apologetically, who just waved it off as he chased after his friend.

"So many fun people to tease." Hanako giggled as she headed to the other door in the dining room, that presumably lead to the kitchen.

Turns out it did lead into the kitchen, with state of the art appliances all over and cabinets and pantries filled with food and utensils.

"Expected as much from Hope's Peak." Hanako said as she stepped towards the prep table and looked over it.

"Oh yes, I was certainly surprised when I saw it myself." A new voice said, causing Hanako to turn around to see who her new companion was.

It turned out to be a girl with light caramel brown hair, that had a slightly messed braided crown and a messy bun at the back, a few strands framing her face, with a white rose fastened to the left side of her hair. Her eyes were roundish almond shaped and blue in color, with a few freckles under them and pale rosy cheeks, which stood out better with the rather porcelain white skin she had. Around her neck was a black string necklace with a silver cross pendant on it, along with a bonnet cap that was fastened with a black ribbon. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeved blouse with a white button up collar that covered her petite yet curvy build, with a white cape draped over her shoulders. A white apron was fastened around her waist, with the ribbon tails slightly showing around her navy blue maxi length A-line skirt with white swirled embroidery at the hem, long black stockings were seen from under the skirt and with plain Mary Jane shoes on her feet.

"Excuse me if I startled you, but you must be my last classmate, correct?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I arrived a little while ago. I'm Hanako Kisaragi." Hanako said as she looked the other over.

"I suppose I don't have to guess too hard on what your Talent is." The girl smiled, though it was slightly strained, probably still trying to come to terms with beings like Hanako being real. "I should return the kindness and introduce myself. My name is Phoebe Zemira Augsburger." She said with a small curtsy. "I am known as the Ultimate Missionary."

**Phoebe Zemira Augsburger**

**Ultimate Missionary**

"So, you go around spreading the word of your God, basically?" Hanako asked.

"In rather simple terms, yes." Phoebe nodded, clasping her hands together. "I don't force others to follow, but if I can bring some more light into a person's light by introducing them to the Lord, then I am happy."

Hanako nodded. "That sounds nice. Though religion and my kind don't really mix well, due to certain history."

"I completely understand. Forgive me if I sound rude, but I'm still rather... uncomfortable with this new information brought upon me from accepting this offer." Phoebe said, her expression sheepish as she glanced away.

"It's fine, some people accept this easier then others." Hanako waved it off. "As long as you don't try to burn or drown me, I'm sure we can be friends."

Phoebe's smile strained further. "Right, of course. Though, once I've become comfortable with the idea, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you at work."

"Sure, we'll make a day out of it." Hanako smiled softly.

"Make a day out of what, exactly?" A new voice said as the kitchen door opened again.

The two girls turned towards the door to see a third walking towards them.

The newest girl looked rather stoic, with greyish blue hair done up in two dutch braids that reached the small of her back, her bangs reaching just above her eyes, which were a sharp dark red, with a scar under her left eye, and a wide brim black fedora on top. The rest of her features were rather sharp, like her eyes, making her somewhat unapproachable. Around her neck was silver metal band choker and a necklace with an hourglass pendant on it, with matching silver metal bracelets around her wrists. She was wearing a black corset over a white bishop sleeve button up, with the first few buttons undone, black pants, and worn knee high dark brown boots.

"I was merely asking Ms. Kisaragi if she would be willing to show me her skills at a later date." Phoebe said, her eyes closed with a smile

"If you wish to waste your time doing that, by all means." The new girl said, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time if it's with your friends."

"Well, you have your opinion and I have mine."

Hanako glanced between the two, an obvious tension surrounding them for some unknown reason. She cleared her throat to try to diffuse the situation a bit. "Do you two know each other?"

"We happen to come across each other a lot in our lines of work." The new girl said, turning her eyes away from Phoebe and to her.

"Right." Hanako sweatdropped at the vague answer. "Anyways, I'm-"

"Hanako." The new girl interrupted. "I know, some of the others were talking about you as I came here."

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself, since she doesn't know about you." Phoebe chastised, causing the new girl to give her a sharp side eye.

"Fine. Mila Van Buskirk. Ultimate Hunter."

**Mila Van Buskirk**

**Ultimate Hunter**

"You said you two know each other from your works?" Hanako asked. "I find it a bit hard to imagine a missionary and a hunter bumping into each other so often."

"It's been pure luck each time we happen to be in the same area." Phoebe explained.

"I wouldn't call it luck." Mila muttered, causing another staring contest between the two, the tension in the room rising again. Hanako went to speak again, hopefully to prevent them from pushing each other's buttons even more when the sound of an intercom suddenly sounded off.

"Hello, hello!" A rather girly voice said from the speakers. "It has come to my attention that the entire class has finally arrived! So if everyone would please gather in the lounge, that would be super! Okay, bye!" The voice said before the speaker cut out.

"Who was that?" Mila asked.

"Perhaps it's our teacher. She was most likely getting everything sorted and ready before our schoolwork begins." Phoebe said.

"Good a guess as any. I haven't met everyone yet, but I guess I'll meet them when we get to the lounge." Hanako said as the three left the kitchen, and went to meet up with the rest of the students at where they were told to go.

**Okay, and that's another chapter down! Honestly, I kinda wanted to introduce all of the rest of the characters this chapter, but it decided not to work like that. But the next chapter will be the final one for the prologue, with the last of the introductions, and we can finally get to the story proper! What do you think of the characters so far? Hopefully I did them justice. And sorry if there's weird spacing, it decided to do that by itself. Anyways, see y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 0-4

**And here we are with the last of the Prologue and intros! I didn't plan for it to be this long, but that's how it worked out. And just so you know, Monokuma is not the one in this story, it's gonna be a Mono of my own creation.**

Prologue 1-4: Happy Ever... Never?

Hanako walked down the hallway towards the lounge, watching in somewhat amusement at the electricity she could practically see coming from Phoebe and Mila as they walked ahead of her.

"Must you be so close to me?" Mila asked, deadpan.

"It is not my intention, we are merely heading in the same direction." Phoebe calmly replied back.

"Whatever." Mila scoffed, causing Phoebe's eyebrow to twitch.

Hanako cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, as amusing as watching you two's sexual tension is-"

"We are not-!/That isn't-!"

"Like I was saying," Hanako giggled "you should put a stopper on it, since we reached the lounge."

Hanako continued giggling at their scandalized faces as she walked passed them and opened the door to the lounge, which was rather monochrome in design like the hallways, with red couches placed in a circle around the fireplace, with a table set in the middle.

"Are we the first ones here?" Hanako wondered out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have dozed off!" A female voice said as a girl popped out from behind one of the couches.

The girl herself seemed rather slim and vulnerable, like she was too innocent for her own good. Her long dark burgundy hair was left undone and the fringe sideswept, with a pink beret set on top, that has a pink bow with stars on it. Her grey-blue eyes were shaped somewhere between oval and almond shaped, her skin pale, somewhat matched by the white pearl necklace around her neck. She was wearing white long sleeved blouse with a Peter-Pan neckline and a pink necktie fastened into a bow. The bottom of the blouse was tucked into her light pink pleated skirt that ended just above the knee and were held up by sparkly pink suspenders. On her feet were pale pink patent shoes and white knee length socks.

She looked rather business casual, but she didn't seem all that focused at the moment. It might be Hanako's imagination but it looked like the other was looking at something behind her then at her.

"It's fine, we were to gather here anyways." Hanako said, noticing her previous tagalongs were getting settled in the room, away from each other.

"I don't believe I've met you yet." The girl said as she went up to Hanako. "My name is Konohana Nire. My Talent... well, it's not that impressive, I'll admit, but I'm the Ultimate Student."

**Konahana Nire**

**Ultimate Student**

"And what exactly does that entail?" Hanako asked.

"Well, what you would expect, honestly. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, all that." Konahana said.

"Don't you ever have time to yourself, though?" Hanako asked. Konahana seemed to stare off into space for a moment. She was about to wave a hand in front of her before she suddenly answered.

"Sometimes, but right now isn't a great time to go into detail." Konahana said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Hanako asked.

"You have company." A monotone voice said from behind her.

"That makes sense." Hanako said as she turned around to greet the new person.

This person was rather tiny, and very skinny, with stringy, unkempt grey hair that reached their neck, though Hanako couldn't make out any facial features, seeing how a plain white mask with basic black features of a blank expression was on his face. Their outfit was a blue and white kimono with the design on it looking similar to one you would find on a china plate, with a grey hakama over it, and on their feet were wooden sandals with leather straps.

"That's an interesting choice of accessory." Hanako said once she finished looking the other over.

"It's what I prefer." The other said, their monotone voice not changing as they suddenly changed their mask to a happy one with green features. "I should introduce myself. I'm Koichi Akasaka, the Ultimate Mask Maker."

**Koichi Akasaka**

**Ultimate Mask Maker**

"Well, explains the mask you're wearing, but I would expect the Ultimate Mask Maker to wear more detailed masks." Hanako said.

"That's for clients, I'm fine with using these masks for myself." Koichi said.

"Do you ever take them off?" Hanako asked.

"I would prefer not to. And no, I don't want to tell you why." Koichi said as they quickly switched to an annoyed mask with red features.

"I'm only curious. I swear, some of you are too easy to tease." Hanako said, winking when she saw Noburo and Kenzo walking in, the half-zombie already looking annoyed as Gerard was clinging to him and asking more questions and Kenzo trying to pretend Aster and Yvette didn't exist with their prodding.

"Hm, I don't believe I've met everyone yet, have I?" Hanako asked as she watched more students enter the lounge, until the last student entered, being the only student she hasn't talked to yet.

It was a boy with straight purple hair that was a little shaggy to be honest, probably overdue for a haircut. His dark blue eyes were narrow and his skin was rather pale. He was wearing a light grey golf jacket with a golf ball and club stitched on the side, over a dark blue polo shirt that had thin, horizontal, white lines on it, over khaki pants that had a lucky rabbit's foot hanging out of one of the pockets, with brown loafers on his feet.

"I don't believe we've met yet." Hanako said.

"Perhaps, I can't be bothered to remember. There are too many unimportant people here to keep track of." The boy said.

"Well, I'm Hanako Kisaragi, I'm the Ultimate Witch."

"I suppose I should return the favor then. Chase Gregory, I'm the Ultimate Golfer."

**Chase Gregory**

**Ultimate Golfer**

"Hm, how come I haven't seen you around here before now?" Hanako asked.

"I don't really see the need to associate myself with the rabble." Gregory said, looking away dismissively.

"That's going to be rather hard to do, with the time we're going to be spending together as a class." Hanako said.

"No more then necessary." Gregory said. "Now I would rather be alone while waiting for our teacher to arrive." He said before he walked off to an unoccupied corner of the room and sat in a chair.

"Hm." Hanako hummed in thought before she turned away, going to sit down and noticing a empty space between Noburo and Yvette. She smirked before she plopped down on the spot, wrapping her arms around the half zombie. "Hey Noobie~ How's my favorite zombie boy doing~?"

"Get off me!" Noburo yelled as he tried to push her off.

"Yay, Noburo's giving hugs!" Gerard squealed as she quickly wrapped her arms him, effectively trapping him.

Noburo groaned as a few of the others laughed at his situation. "Why did I have to get stuck between these two?"

"Hello hello~ Is everyone here?" The voice from the intercoms said as they all looked for the source.

"Who said that?" Loch asked.

"Why I did, of course!" The voice said as the center table was enveloped in smoke before confetti popped out of it, making the smoke slowly disappear to reveal what looked like a rather large stuffed cat, that was half black and half white, wearing a rather frilly grey lolita dress and holding a wand. "Magical Girl Monomaho, reporting for duty~!"

The group of students looked at Monomaho for a few moments, trying to process what just happened.

"... Is that a stuffed cat?" Kenzo asked before he was bopped on the head by Monomaho's wand.

"How rude, that is no way to speak to your teacher!" Monomaho huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're our teacher? I find that hard to believe." Gregory said.

"Well, half of our classmates are creatures we believed to only be fairy tales before today, so maybe it's true?" Konahana suggested.

"I've never heard of a Magical Girl like this." Aster said.

"Excuse me!" Monomaho yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now I want to welcome everyone to your new class! And your home for the rest of your natural or unnatural lives~"

"WHAT?!" The group shouted.

"You can't keep us here for the rest of our lives!" Kenzo yelled.

"Yeah, we have things outside this place to return to!" Yvette said.

"Well, that's too bad. The moment the last student entered this place, all exits were sealed off by magic that not even our Ultimate Witch can get rid of~" Monomaho said.

"I highly doubt that." Hanako said as she got up before her magic flared, making her dress and hair move like an invisible wind blew around her. She stayed like that for a few moments before she was suddenly knocked back to her seat. "What the hell? It knocked me out before I could even start."

"I told you~ Next time listen to your teacher when she tells you something." Monomaho said.

"But why keep us trapped here? Why us?" Coralia asked.

Monomaho merely giggled. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. If you're smart enough that is."

"Damn it! Just release us!" Yvette yelled, glaring at the cat, her grip tight on her cane.

"Oh? You really want to get out that badly?" Monomaho asked, her giggling turning darker as her expression darkened to match. "Well, I suppose I could let you go... in special circumstances~"

"Like what?" Gerard asked, pressing herself closer to Noburo.

"The death of a fellow student, of course~!" Monomaho cheerfully explained, laughing merrily at their shocked faces. "But it can't just be any death, the death must be a murder! If you really want to escape, you must release your true monster and willfully kill someone else in this room!"

"You're insane! None of us would resort to such an act!" Phoebe protested.

"Oh really? I very much doubt that. Besides, several of you already have experience in that area, what's a little more blood on your hands, right?" Monomaho giggled.

"What... are you talking about?" Takeshi asked, clearly shaken.

"I'm sure you all will see who I was referring to soon enough~ Now, remember class, we're all in this together forever~ Or perhaps for a few days, when someone steals another's last breath~" Monomaho laughed as she disappeared, her laugh echoing in the room.

Hanako was rather shaken by the bombshell dropped on all of them as she glanced around at the others. Their faces matched how she was feeling in some way, but their eyes were already showing signs of distrust and wariness. The seeds of despair have already been planted.

Prologue End

Students Alive: 16

**And here we are with the final chapter of the prologue and the final intros for all the wonderful characters sent to me! And rather soon, the cast will dwindle down. But that's for later, I hope I did all the characters sent to me justice and that you all like my Monomaho. Anyways, see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 1-1

**And now we officially start with the story itself now that everyone is introduced. Hope you all are ready for whoever might be the first to get killed off! Anyways, let's get started!**

**Chapter 1-1: Pure Love True Hate- Daily Life**

Nobody moved for quite some time after Monomaho made her exit, all of the events that just happened running through their minds, as if they would find something that would give it away as some joke.

"I-is this really happening?" Konohana asked.

"Apparently so." Mila said, crossing her arms.

"There has to be some kind of escape, right?" Phoebe asked, grasping at her skirt.

"I doubt it, Ms. Witch's magic backfired when she tried and I doubt any offering I give will result in anything better." Yvette said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone stopped their arguing when Gerald suddenly bursts into tears. "I don't wanna be part of a Killing Game! A-Aren't we supposed to be friends?" She cried, as Hanako cooed soothingly and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Call it what you will, but she had grown somewhat fond to the Undead girl beside her.

"And we aren't!" Cora said as she stood up with conviction and determination. "We won't be part of this... disgusting _game__!" _She said. "That cat can't make us kill each other! No matter what!" She exclaimed, trying to motivate the others and it was somewhat working, the oppressing atmosphere around them had lessened.

"Well, there's always the front door." Aster said casually. "Just because magic won't work doesn't mean normal methods won't."

"But Monomaho said that all exits were sealed. Wouldn't that make it impossible to open?" Takeshi asked.

Aster shrugged. "It won't hurt to check... well, it might, but it'll be fun to see how you all react to it."

"Oh, shut up." Kenzo said, glaring at him.

"He does bring up a point though. We could at least go a see for ourselves." Hanako said.

"Right, let's go everyone." Cora said as she lead the group out of the lounge and towards the entrance.

* * *

"Oh dear." Phoebe said, shocked.

"How is that possible?" Noburo asked.

"We really are sealed in here, huh?" Hanako said, as they all stared at the wall of thorns that overtook the front door.

"It's just a bunch of thorns." Chase said. "Just chop them down."

"Why don't you do it then?" Kenzo asked.

"That would be rather beneath me. Besides, don't we have some beings who can do that without needing to touch it?" Chase asked.

"No, there's some... foul magic surrounding it. Who knows what may happen if we tried to interfere." Hanako said.

"I have to agree with Ms. Witch." Yvette said as she shuffled her tarot deck and pulled out a card. "It would be rather unfortunate for anyone if they attempted escape."

"It's best if we just avoid it for now." Yuria said.

"Maybe there's another way out of here." Loch suggested, making the others look at him. "What?"

"Something smart actually came from your mouth." Chase said.

"Aside from that, he brings up a good point." Mila said. "That stuffed cat couldn't have sealed away every exit."

"Why don't we split up and search?" Cora suggested.

"Might as well." Aster said before he walked off.

"That was fast." Koichi said, his mask still the blank one.

"I suppose we should follow his example." Phoebe said before the group of students slowly split off to search around the mansion. Hanako was about to walk off herself before she felt a tug on her dress. She looked to see Gerard standing there.

"Can I look around with you?" She asked, her usual self slowly coming back but she was still clearly frightened about the current situation.

"Sure, I don't mind." Hanako smiled before they started their search for a way out. "Perhaps there are some rooms we didn't see when we got here."

"Yeah, maybe." Gerard said, nodding in agreement.

"Come to think of it, I never did find where our bedrooms are." Hanako said, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Oh! I know where they are!" Gerard said, jumping in place lightly.

"Well, lead the way then." Hanako said, smiling lightly at seeing the other being back to her usual self.

"Okay!" Gerard said before she ran off, making Hanako run after her to keep up as they went down the halls.

Hanako followed the Undead around various turns until they stopped in front of a pair of double doors with a sign above them reading 'Guest Quarters'.

"Huh, so this is where our rooms are." Hanako mused.

"Yep!" Gerard said from right beside Hanako, startling her a bit. Seems like the smaller girl's fear is still present, which is understandable in this situation. "Here, let's head inside!" Gerard said as she pushed the doors open to reveal a small common room with a hallway on each side of it.

"Do you know which way my room is?" Hanako asked.

"Oh yeah! All the girl's rooms and to the right and all the boy's rooms are to the left." Gerard said.

"Why is it set up like that?" Hanako wondered before a puff of smoke appeared beside them, causing Gerard to cling to Hanako again as Monomaho appeared.

"Oh, that has a simple reason. Makes it easier for slumber parties, don't you think~?" Monomaho said. "All you girls getting together, doing each other's make-up, exchanging gossip, plan a murder~"

"Would you stop that? We aren't going along with your game." Hanako said.

"If you're so sure~" Monomaho giggled. "Some of the others might not be so resolute~" The cat giggled again before she disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"If it wasn't so insulting I would be impressed by her magic." Hanako said.

"A slumber party sounds nice, though." Gerard said. "But with everyone."

"Maybe, but let's continue looking around first." Hanako said.

"Okay." Gerard said before they left the Guest Quarters and continued down the hall. The same pattern continued down it until an out of place door soon came into view, the door looked like a traditional classroom door, even built like it would open like it would in school, oddly enough.

"What's a door like this doing here?" Hanako asked as Gerard looked at it, curious.

"I'm glad you asked!" Monomaho said as she appeared again with a poof of smoke. "This is an entrance to an Ultimate Lab, a room specially designed for one of you to hone your Talent. This is still a class you know, can't stop learning~!"

"So, does that mean there's one for everyone?" Gerard asked.

"Why yes~ Unfortunately, not all of them are complete yet. So most of you will have to wait." Monomaho explained. "Anyways, if that's all, I'll be going~!" The cat said before she disappeared again.

"Should we go inside?" Gerard asked.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Hanako said as she reached for the door and opened it.

The room itself looked like a traditional Japanese classroom, although it only had one desk, but with everything else needed and several additions, a small lab area in the corner, a wall of text books and other literature, a chalkboard covered in math formulas and the like.

"This must be Konohana's Lab. It would fit with her Talent after all." Hanako said as Gerard hopped over to the lab area and looked over everything there.

"Huh, I didn't think they would be this accurate about this..." Konohana said as she stepped into the room.

"When did you get here?" Hanako asked, watching as Konohana seemed to be staring at something but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

"Something told me there was a surprise for me nearby, so I follow it." Konohana explained as she walked up to the desk.

"And that something would be?" Hanako asked, hoping for an answer before Konohana suddenly let out a squeal and went towards the wall of books and pulled out one.

"Yes, a mythology book! I just love reading all the stories about the gods, like the one with Susano-o..." Konohana continued on with her stories, completely lost in her world.

Hanako sighed but her lips quirked up a bit when she saw Gerard listening intently to what Konohana was telling her. "Well, she should be able to distract her at least." She said before she stepped out of the Lab, letting the two enjoy each other's company as she continued on.

"How many more Labs are open right now?" Hanako asked herself as she walked, before she stopped when she heard more voices ahead.

She headed towards the voices to see a door to another Ultimate Lab that was slightly open, the door itself looked rather magical in design, but it followed a certain theme as some of the design on it looked voodoo in nature.

"This must be Yvette's Lab, since the door looks specialised for a certain kind of magic." Hanako said to herself as she pushed the door open fully.

The room itself looked like a traditional witch doctor's set up, with various tools and items set up all over the room and at the center was a table was sitting with Yvette going through her deck of tarot cards with Aster and Koichi watching.

"Damn it!" Yvette yelled as she dropped the cards. "Nothing is changing in the cards, we're stuck here. And there isn't an offering I can give to the Loa that will even remotely change it."

"Trying to see if you would get a new reading?" Hanako asked as she walked up to the group.

Koichi quickly changed their mask to a surprised one with yellow features as they turned to face Hanako. "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago."

"It's none of your business but yes I was." Yvette said as she gathered her cards.

"I don't see why everyone's so desperate to get out of here so bad." Aster said, making the others look at him. "There's nothing we can do, so might as well get used to being around each other."

"You can stay here for as much as I care, but I want to leave." Yvette said.

"Then kill someone." Aster countered, making the others freeze.

"Y-you can't be serious. Why would I do something as stupid as that?" Yvette demanded.

"You were the one who said you wanted to get so badly. I'm just giving you the only option we have available." Aster shrugged.

"That is not our only option." Hanako said, glaring lightly at Aster. "We will not resort to following that cat's rules."

Aster hummed a bit as he stared back at her. "Hm, I can see you're determined about that. I'll give you props for that." He said before he headed towards the door. "But can we say the same for anyone else here? I would watch my back if I was you." He advised before he left.

"He knows how to liven up a room, huh?" Hanako said after a few moments of silence.

"If you say so." Koichi said as they quickly changed to their default mask.

"Whatever. You two get out of here, you're messing with my concentration." Yvette said, waving them away.

"Fine." Koichi said as they headed out the door, Hanako shrugging and following them.

"Oh!" Hanako said as she remembered something, stopping Koichi from going any further down the hall. "Gerard and I were discussing the idea of having a slumber party in a few nights. You interested?"

"Perhaps, thanks for thinking about inviting me." Koichi said as they switched to their happy mask. "Since you did that, I'll help spread the word and see who else wants to join."

"Thanks, that would help." Hanako said, watching as Koichi waved before disappearing down the hall.

"With that going around, that should take everyone's minds off our situation for a bit. Now, who should I try to find?" Hanako said to herself as she continued walking.

**Okay, and here we are with the beginning of the first chapter! Sorry if this took so long, I hit a bit of a slump when it came to how to start this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time!**


End file.
